User talk:Legodude760/Archive 3
Talk here! Archives (1-50|51-52 (HR's big chat) ) I want talk any more. See ya. I'm leaving, so you won,t have to worry about me. Bye.-H R Say Something Here 21:31, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :No HR wait! I didn't say I wanted you to leave! It's just I think we should stop the talking a little. But if you really want to leave,I won't stop you. Don't forget you might still become an admin here!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:45, 11 August 2007 (UTC) O.K. O.K. ! I won't leave! It's not your fault! I just got the impresion that you didn't want to talk. And I know I do want be an admin. It's just hard. I ask people to join but it's always "Why?" And usually 1 in every 10 people i ask don't. Please start talking on my page. I've always wanted lots of people to talk on my page. Jsut click Say something here on my sig. Don't worry, I'll stay.-H R Say Something Here 00:17, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Infoboxes again :/ Would something like this be okay? For the color of the background around the picture: *should it be white *same as the background of the title *or choosable? [[user:Hammerise|''' • Hammerise']]40px 23:38, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it should be the same as the font color?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:55, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::That one seems a little big though...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:57, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Done with the colors but if it's too big it doesn't matter anyway...[[user:Hammerise|' • Hammerise']]40px 09:01, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::I think it should be smaller though.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:40, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Rating System It's all yours. Change as you will. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 02:08, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Ok then.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:22, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Just to let you know about you question on the toa mata page, yes what i said was true the proof is in the pudding...or here :http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=262301 (yes i am that person) Hey, LD, uh I try to edit my page, but it says "loading" at the bottom of the page, and it never takes me to the place to edit. Can u help me so I can take some of those pictures off and put my rating template on? (I'm not erasing pics to put the template on there, I just don't want some of them.)I can make cool cpu faces!: :p :) :0 :( :)~ :(~ :o~ '_' =-) -_- =-( (I got the first one from you when you told takuna to wack his brother upside the head for not thinking of that) Oh, "upside the head" is a term we here in the southern usa say to meaning to hit or wack someone.-HR {Tell me about it!} 12:41, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::My computer does that sometimes too. Just try restarting it. That usually works.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 14:57, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it!- HR2 Squa! 20:18, 4 September 2007 (UTC) = OMG!!!! I just recieved bionicle issue #9 and it revealed that Maxilos is really Makuta!!!! OMG!!!! I never knew!!!!!-HR {Tell me about it!} 00:23, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Seriously, you never knew that? I got BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit on June 1st and read it in two hours, so I've known for months. I only got the comic about one month ago, so it was no surprise for me. I kind of had a sneaking suspicion that he was Makuta, because I think some leaked info on BZP said he was a 'guardian robot under the control of an evil intelligence' or something like that. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 06:36, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Cool. I can't believe that Hydraxon wants to destroy the Ignika!!! I thoguht he was a good guy!?!?-HR {Tell me about it!} 12:13, 8 September 2007 (UTC) : He is good, he's just confused. The comic doesn't say it, but Hydraxon was killed by Takadox, and the Mask of Life changed Dekar into a new Hydraxon. The new Hydraxon is now bent on catching every escaped prisoner. When he saw Nocturn with the Ignika, which he didn't recognize as such, he figured if a prisoner wanted it, it was no good. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:56, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Ohhh. But, where do you get this type of info? Comics? Books? BZP? Where? You know way more than I do. I actually got a cordak blaster today!!! :) I love it! It is air powered! -HR {Tell me about it!} 01:42, 9 September 2007 (UTC) : All of what I just said comes from the books or Greg on BZP. The books are a goldmine of information--I own every one. BTW, Cordak blasters are awesome. The only thing that irks me about them is that when it comes down to the last shot, it takes a lot of force to get it out. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:50, 9 September 2007 (UTC) I know!!! I'll have shot five times and just be sitt'n there pushing on it trying to get it to shoot. I just pull the missle half-way out and it shoots on the third tube for some reason. ? The set I got was Nuparu. I wish I had chosen Kongu. U lose the bullets to fast!!! I lost 2 the forst day I had mine!! (Luckily it came with extra!) It was funny in the comic when it showed Nuparu saying "You shouldn't sneak on people!" - Then Hewki said "Says the Toa wearing the mask of Stealth." LOL! I wish I could join BZP, but it says the server is full. What can you do on there besides chat, take pics, and enter the BBC's? People always love the bbc's.-HR {Tell me about it!} 17:27, 9 September 2007 (UTC) : Chatting and entering BBC contests aren't the only things--just off the top of my head, you can theorize about the upcoming story, you can display art or fan-made video games, you can play text-based RPGs, you can post stories (like the one I linked to in my sig), and best of all, Greg Farshtey, writer of the books and comics, is a member and will answer any questions about Bionicle that you send him! You should be able to join; if it says the server is full, just refresh and try again. BZPower has over 30,000 members, and when hundreds of them are on at the same time, sometimes the server overloads and you can't do anything for a few minutes. It goes away pretty quickly. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 17:46, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Ummm...guys? Could you please move this to one of your pages plaese? It's just that you two are chatting on my page. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:50, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :: You know, for a while I had forgotten this was your talk page. Sorry! Riku, if you have something more to say, continue on my talk page. It's been used the least out of all of ours. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:15, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Sure thing buddy! My bad LD760!-HR {Tell me about it!} 11:03, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Hey You watch the new show, iCarly? I love it!!!! Check out this video on Id=3&categoryId=3&clipId-16&autoStart=true&palyMode=playOne this link. I'm trying to practice with external links also.-HR {Tell me about it!} 23:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Nope,never heard of it. Ex links aren't that hard once you get the hang of them ;).- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:06, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Toadbert101, I'm back from MwUserpedia! Great, now I'm used to call you Toadbert101. Call me GreenBoo now. GreenBoo 23:56, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Sure.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Hey!!! I reached my 26th edit today!!!!! '''S'lightly Q'ool '''U'nderaged 'A'dults. ''SQUA''-HR {Tell me about it!} 17:27, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :YAYZ. Underage adults! Congrats! I have...*checks* over 3,400. YAYZ agin. :D - [[user:Legodude760|'''LD'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:16, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks! But....WHAT!?!?!?!? You have over 3,400??? Checks?? Oh well.-Hydraxon {Tell me about it!} 17:01, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :You'll have that someday. Could you please change your sig back to HR or something? We already have a user named Hydraxon, and I don't want to get the two of you confused. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:56, 16 September 2007 (UTC) I did. I meant edits for articles about bionicle, not talk pages and stuff. I turn out to have 400! Hey, that's something.(Probably mostly talk!LOL) Do yuo play any of the Kingdom Hearts games? My favorite character is Riku, especially when he turns into a heartless!-Riku {Tell me about it!} 20:13, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :As of this edit, you have exactly 11 more edits than me, Riku. But you only have 70 edits about Bionicle whereas I have 248. That's about 3 times as much, LOL! As for Kingdom Hearts, I've never played any of those games, but my brother's friend likes them. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:01, 17 September 2007 (UTC) BS01 Any reason for getting rid of the BS01 page? We're not going anywhere. --BS01 Swert Talk :Any reason to keep it? Takuna - Not logged in... 04:15, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :: I think we got rid of it so people who stumbled upon our wiki wouldn't just leave for yours and never come back. We're not trying to keep you guys from getting members; we're just trying to get us some members who don't just use this wiki as their means to find out about BS01 and never edit here again. We have put a notice on the Main Page to make sure no one tries to plagarize, so don't worry about that. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 05:33, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :::Ditto Auserv.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:36, 17 September 2007 (UTC) hi is your real name sabin kidwel? this is nick h. from school. :Ummm...no? Why do you want to know? Nick H. I have no idea who you are,besides a user here.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:58, 20 September 2007 (UTC) well there is a friend from my school last year and i thought you could be him because he has a symalar username. :What was his username?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:46, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Hey, LD, what's your name? Mine's #$%&*@.-Riku {Tell me about it!} 11:46, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't think giving your name out online is a good idea, even if you don't put your full last name. You may want to edit it out. But that's creepy - I know somebody with that name. ::Completely unrelated - is there a custom Bionicle wiki now? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 21:10, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yup. Wanna link?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:45, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Here's a link, want it or not, LOL. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 22:04, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I've started to edit an article about my moc toa! Er-Hydraxon-thing. I replaced my name. Where do you live Daiku? That doesn't really matter as much as your name does.-Riku {Tell me about it!} 22:58, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I suppose not. Chihuahua, Mexico. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:03, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Remember Me? It's Exo Malakai, from BS01 Wiki. Remember? Exo Malakai|Talk :Kinda...Riku,it might matter as long as you don't be so specific.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:42, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Me in Canada. Saskatchewan if you please. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:19, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::: I live in Maryland, in the United States. Well, I'm in the US, Daiku's in Mexico and Legodude's in Canada... We're all in North America! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:47, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::YAYZ! NA rules!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:59, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Oh, and Lego Dude, what's a rating Template? Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) : We recently put into effect a Rating System, where you copy a template to your user page and Legodude can give points or take points, based on your behavior on the wiki. For more information, see here. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 13:40, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ty hi thanks for the welcome. 10:20, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :YOur welcome.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:47, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Hey, new siggy!! I have a new siggy! Oh, and if you go to my talk on the Inheritance Wiki(Eragon,Eldest,etc.)you'll find out how to keep your sig when you go to different wikis!(well,mainly just your picture)I took a pic off of mine, but look:-[[User: Heartless Riku|'Draumr abr Sundablaka'>]] [[Usertalk: Heartless Riku|{Breath Fire!}]] 13:06, 28 September 2007 (UTC) : I just use the same username for every wiki I go to, and since the Hydraxon picture in my sig isn't there on every wiki, I just type -ToaAuserv at the end of my comments. Cool new sig, BTW. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:57, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Can someone please help me fix my sig? I need "Xaraes" to be a link to my user page, and for my link to my talk go to my actual talk. right now, it takes me to my archive.[[user:Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's'{Talk to me!} 16:42, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I fixed it. Here's the code: [[User:Heartless Riku|'Xa'r'a'e's']]{Talk to me!} :It should work fine now. You just needed to close the link to your user page and to put a space between "user" and "talk" on the link to your talk page. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv]] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 20:26, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks!!:) Do you like Eragon?[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 22:25, 28 September 2007 (UTC) : Nah, I've never read any of the books or saw any of the movies, and I don't really have any interest in doing so. They sound interesting, but I'm not sure I could really get into it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:35, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Well, you should try it!! It's about this seventeen year-old farm boy who finds a dragon egg, but thinks it's a stone. Later, it hatches, and they go on alot of adventures and try to find freedom fighters(Varden)who are resisting the evil king's rule. At the end, he defeats the king's right-hand man, and he syas shortly before the end, "I heard there was a dragon rider, amd that you were young, but I expected more....well more." and when he's killed at the end, Eragon says "I expected more!!!". anyway, it's a very good book. I'm reading Eldest, the next book.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 13:47, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I like Eragon! Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) Kule!!!! Umm...no offense, but your sig is kinda long, why not shorten it to something like"EM, the Fire Tamer" or something. Just suggesting.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 19:59, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Long? If thats long you should see some of the other Siggys on other BIONICLE Wikis..:P Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) What? There aren't but 2 binocilw wiki's. This one and a custom wiki.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 20:05, 30 September 2007 (UTC) : Don't forget BS01. Even if they are frequently down, they are still the most popular Bionicle wiki on the Internet... at least for now. ;) [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 20:23, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :YOu three,off my talk if you're gonna chat. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:57, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ToaAuserv Hi. I've made ToaAuserv an admin as you requested. I think it's better to leave existing admins with their rights unless they've been inactive for a year. Many people take a wikibreak and come back later, and it can be upsetting to find you're no longer an admin. So, I will leave Vladius as an admin here, but you can mark him s inactive on the admins page here if you have one. Angela (talk) 13:49, 1 October 2007 (UTC) 'Congrats!!!!!!!!!' Well, congrats, ToaAuserv! I knew you would get there!! Again, Congrats!!!! HR :Thanks, Riku! Hopefully you'll be next! (But you should've posted this on my talk page--you know how Legodude feels about us chatting on his talk, LOL.) [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 21:25, 1 October 2007 (UTC) My bad, LD, but shouldn't you delete that "activate akakua" on protected pages? Shouldn't the kanohi be the one of defense/sheilding, because it is protected. Just asking. We should mark Legolover inactive also. So far, you and ToaAuserv are only one active. How can I help? I want to be an admin, but I can't find any info to help edit. All I got right now is quotes. and that's not vwry much.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 22:11, 4 October 2007 (UTC) : Well, you wouldn't know this since you aren't a sysop, but the option to protect a page is called "Activate Hau" (Hau being the Mask of Shielding). Activate Akaku (the Mask of X-Ray Vision) lets you see the coding of a page without being able to edit it. I marked LegoLover inactive already on the administrator page. BTW, Daiku is active too, a little less so than Legodude and I, but still more active than most other users. And there are tons of ways you can help. Do you have any of the Books? If so, click here and scroll down that list of pages we're upgrading. See if there's any that you can fill in info from your books for. That's what I do, usually. Or you could go to the or and work on those. Good luck! :) BTW, Legodude, you should archive this. Riku (or Xaraes, if you please), continue this on my talk page if you want to. It's the only one of our talk pages that hasn't had to be archived yet. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 22:35, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I'm on all the time, I just don't do all that much information editing. But I check to see if anything needs my attention several times a day. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Cool. I wonder if Vlad and LegoLover do the same thing... Though you'd think they would've spoken up when they were needed. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 00:06, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well,Vladdy hasn't gone back to Wookiepedia (that's fun to type! :D) because on his page it says he left there to come here. And LL...well,umm...he just probably has a life off the computer.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Nicolás15 Hi, Legodude! Recently, Nicolás15 uploaded a huge amount of leaked 2008 images and put leaked info in several articles. I deleted the leaked images and articles with leaked names, and reverted all of the edits alluding to or including leaked names and images, and I left a message about it on his talk page. I don't know if you want to block him or lower his rating, or just give him a warning...it's up to you. Just wanted to let you know. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I dunno,we told everybody not to upload 08 stuff,right? I think I'll take apoint away.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, LD, I'm going to make a lego rubber band shotgun!! (My own design)I made one a while back, but I want another.207.157.105.66 12:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Ummm....cool...who are you?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:30, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :: It's Riku, he just forgot to log in. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:44, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Oh,=P.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:12, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, LD! Can you give me my password for Heartless Riku(on my talkpage)somtime? My computer restarted and logged me out and I can't remember my pass. i haven't been on in a while because I was punished. I'm on here and my parents dont know. PS-HAPPY B-DAY!!! BTW Nice page!HR : I was wondering where you had been. Unfortunately, admins can't look at a member's password (at least as far as I know). So you'll have to either try to remember or use your HR2 account. :( On the plus side, you're going to be User of the Month starting in 3 days. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 19:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Yup,my B-day. Whopee! I had a lot of Homework to do too.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:58, 29 October 2007 (UTC) : So you're 12 now? Darn, now I'm only one year older than you. =P BTW, you really, really need to archive this. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 22:09, 29 October 2007 (UTC)